In many applications, for instance in the generation of an alternative fuel, it is important to blend two or more gases in a constant ratio prior to compression. If the rate of blending falls behind the intake rate of the compressor, the intake pressure will fall. Safety is an issue in the situation where the blended gases are fuels since if the intake pressure falls below atmospheric pressure, air may be sucked into the fuel gas mixture. Therefore compressor control systems generally include a low intake pressure limit switch that stops the compressor if the intake pressure is too low.
Conversely, if the rate of blending exceeds the intake rate of the compressor, the intake pressure will rise. If the pressure of the blended gas at the intake is too high excessive mechanical stress can be placed on the compressor. Therefore compressor control systems generally include a high intake pressure limit switch that stops the compressor if the intake pressure is too high. The reliable operation of a gas blending and compression system depends upon striking a balance between blender production and compressor consumption.
The gas blending and compressing system to be described blends gases in a constant ratio while simultaneously matching blender production with compressor consumption. However, the foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith, are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.